Handgrips are commonly provided upon tools, implements or devices to which the hand of a user is to apply a torque or is to resist a torque which may be applied by engagement of the implement with some external force generator.
Typical of the implements or tools which are provided with grips adapted to receive a torque or to which a torque is to be applied are screwdrivers, nut drivers, screw starters and similar tools. Tools of this type generally are formed with a handgrip on a shank and require rotation by the hand of the user with the hand generating the force with which the nut or screw is driven or rotated, or the tip or point of the screw starter is driven into the wood.
Handgrips which are required to generate torque or which must resist application of torque from a load exerted on the implement are also known in conjunction with the shafts or shanks of sporting implements such as table tennis rackets or bats, tennis rackets and the like. In all such handgrips, a relatively high torque must be transferred between the grip and the hand and/or slippage of the hand relative to the grip must be avoided even when, for example, the hand is damp or greasy, oily, or otherwise soiled, or slippage of the hand may be induced by other means.